


Nothing But Peace

by purgatoan



Series: 1.5k Followers Celebration- Kinks [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Image, F/F, Fluff, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 06:39:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13071225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: When you’re with Anna, the whole world seems to disappear.





	Nothing But Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta’d, so all the mistakes are mine!
> 
> Another shortie! Tell me what you think, my dorks! ;)

“Beautiful,” Anna whispers and you’re not able to stop yourself from blushing as she spreads your legs, her fingers small and slender against your thighs. 

You feel big compared to her, but somehow, she makes you feel light and airy every time she touches you. It’s like she kicks all the worries and insecurities out, replacing them with peace and content. 

You have no idea how she’s doing it but you don’t care, truth be told. 

Her hands are warm against your skin, mapping every inch of it meticulously, like she doesn’t want to miss anything. Anna looks so focused while she’s doing that that you break out in a little giggle, covering it up with a cough when she looks at you.

Her mischievous smile is all you can see when she digs her fingers into your skin, leaning forward slow. Anna plants kisses all over your belly first and it’s overwhelming how much care she puts into every single one. Her lips linger for long, their touch electrifying and making love bloom in your heart at the same time.

She’s so gentle, yet her hands grab your thighs strong, really making you feel how powerful she is when she holds on like that. But, you wouldn’t expect anything else from an angel, after all.

The way she blows air all over your skin has you shivering, your teeth skirting across your bottom lip as the feeling travels all over your body. When Anna lets go of your legs, you move to close them, thinking she doesn’t want to do anything else, but she stops you with a slow head shake.

With your breath held, you let your head fall to the pillow, waiting for whatever she has in store for you. Her touch on your pussy is like a brush of the wind, gentle yet reminding you of how much force is hidden there that you haven’t had the chance to experience before.

You sink into the bed, letting the sensations travel all over your body as Anna does everything in her power to make you forget about everything that isn’t you or her. It’s scary, almost, because she knows exactly what to do, like she’s reading your mind, and you’re squirming under her in no time.

Your bottom lip is numb from you biting on it, but you’re not sure if you want to be heard or not. Perhaps you’re going to embarrass yourself with the sounds you’d be making?

All concerns fly out of the window when Anna looks up, her eyes sparkling. “How am I supposed to know if I’m doing it right when you’re quiet?” she raises her eyebrows and you can’t hold back a chuckle at such logic.

“You’re an angel. Can’t you read my mind or something?” you suggest, feeling your cheeks heat up.

“I don’t want to,” Anna admits. “Come on, don’t hold back,” she adds, and before you have the chance to respond, she’s already back on her task.

This time you let go and don’t worry about anything, letting moans escape from your lips when Anna pushes her fingers inside slowly, one by single one. You have trouble sorting out exactly what’s happening when she picks up her pace, curling her fingers just right.

Every thrust has you seeing stars and you don’t know if you’re going to survive after she gets you to the brink of release. If it feels so intense at the beginning, how it’s going to feel later? 

The first orgasm is like a flame, enveloping you whole, not leaving an inch of your skin unattended. It burns through you bright and intense, but doesn’t die out, much to your surprise. Instead, it turns into a low simmer under your skin, and you fist the sheets at the feeling, absolutely stunned by how different it feels from all the other times.

Anna is relentless, her fingers hitting all the spots that feel a bit too good to be true, and your thighs tremble at the feeling, an enormous tension building in your body. It feels like the pleasure attacks you from every side, too much to breathe, too much to think, too much to do anything else than take everything that she’s giving.

Even though you don’t know if you can take it, you try to brace yourself for the strength of the next release anyway, your body arching from the bed when it finally hits you. You can’t hold back a scream, because the euphoria is everywhere and the whole world’s a blur as the pleasure goes on and on, seemingly without an end to it.

When you come down from your high, your gaze slides over toward Anna and you freeze. Her hands are literally dripping as she lifts them up, moving to crawl over your body. The dopey grin on her face, though, clearly shows that she doesn’t mind at all.

And when she pulls you in for a kiss, all insecurities that you were clinging to tight melt away like snow in spring, leaving you with nothing else but peace in your mind.

Maybe an angel in your life is the only change you need.


End file.
